wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Defying
By Wolf. Stormfire blazed with anger and the wish for justice, her own best friends, andonly friend, was going to agree to do things that were harmful and unjust if it was easy? Flowershine glared at Stormfire, this would be hard to tell the leader, her best friend was making a bad choice, throwing away her whole life plan, and now was to be disliked by the few who liked her? This was a chance for Stormfire, now she should take, not fight. After what had gone at that day, which Floweshine still had no idea about, Stormfire had gone to meet the leader of the Clan, Stonestar for something, and had come out and saying he was evil, and bad, and that she was running away. This was kind of what she always said, but this time she seemed more mad. When Flowershine had tried to stop her, and when Stormfire would not be stopped, Flowershine got mad and then Stormifre got mad. Stormfire knew what Flowrshine did not. Stonestar had told her his plans of taking the half Clans from there Clan and doing something to them, and though Stonestar would not say what it was,it seemed bad.This was a good reason for Stormfire to run away. Flowershine shot her friend a glare. Her friend never stayed calm! Not even a little she was always off the handle. She should know that rules were meant to help her, not hurt her. But for some reason she always had to defy. Why could she not be good with just once. "Stormfire, this is the worst idea ever. Just do what he says, it can't hurt!" Flowershine said. Stormfire shook her head. "Well, though it is fine with me if you do whatever he says, and let everybody get hurt since you don't want to defy, but. I am going to help. And do what is right!" Stormfire said. How could Flowershine not understand that this was not something to go along with? How could she think this was okay? The two Friends glared. "I hope you are happy with this bad choice, you can't take it back once you have done it. Think about that!" Flowershine said. "No, it is not a bad choice it is the only good choice. I won't take it back. Not ever!" Stormfire said. "Stormfire, just tell the leader your sorry, you can still work with him, but this is your last chance, I'm sure."Flowershine said. Stormfire would need to know this, what Stromfire seemed like she could not understand is that if she turned down that chance, she would never get another. "I know that, but I don't want that chance anymore. Something is not the same at all. I'm done with the rules, all of them. To long I was scared, but not anymore. It's time to go for this. If I don't try this, I won't ever know it. So goodbye to everyone, I have to leave." "Stormfire, you can't old this it might seem good now, but soon it won't. You have to stop." Flowershine said. Stormfire was wrong, she would not always want this choice. Flowershine thought. "Flowershine! You can come too, we could do more together." Stormfire said. Flowershine could come! And thing would be great for her and Flowershine, but she did have to leave. "Together, we would have no limits, we would be the best team ever. Everything would be just like we always planned it to be." Stormfire said. She knew the chance Flowershine would come was not great, but why not try? It she did, everything would be great! "But only of we do it together!" Said Flowershine. This would be great for her and Stoemfire. But, Flowershine was not sure, could she really leave the life she had always lived? "There will be nothing we can't win, just us fighting the leader!" Flowershine said, thinking about all the thing they could do. "We could do this, the both of us. We could win this!" Stormfire said. She knew that she and Flowershine could do this! And the only thing to make running away better, would be if her best friend came. "They could never stop us!" Stormfire said. This was her Flowershine's chance, to fight the leader! Flowershine looked at the dirt with saddness. "I hope you like the choice you are making Stormfire, and that you are happy." Flowershine wanted to come, but she knew she never could. Stormfire could understand now, that Flowershine was not coming. "I hope you are happy as well, and I hope you enjoy your life." "I really hope you get the life you wanted." Flowershine said. "You too, I hope in the end, you are as happy as you could be, my friend." Stormfire said. Taking one more look at Flowershine. "So if you want to find me, look to the west, I will be there. As someone told me once, we should all be free! One more thing Flowershine, please tell the, that I left, that I am defying them. And that one day, I will win." Stormfire said. And do so without hurting them Stormfire though to herself. "I will Stormfire, and I do hope you are happy." Flowershine said. Stormfire gave her friend a smile. Then, she saw a group of cats running close. "The warriors, there coming I need to go, goodbye Flowershine, I hope I see you some other time." Stormfire yelled. She ran off as fast as she could. "Come quick, we can get her!" One of the warrior said. "You won't get me ever!" Stormfire said. Turning around, one lat time, before running more. "Come on, she will be gone soon!" The warrior said. The warrior will never find me no one will other then Flowershine Stormfire thought. Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Completed Story Category:Non-canon Category:Songfic